Fluttershy Leans In/Gallery
Prologue: Angel the parkour bunny Fluttershy's cottage exterior at morning S7E5.png Books stacked up in Fluttershy's cottage S7E5.png Angel Bunny putting on a helmet S7E5.png|Getting ready! Angel Bunny about to do parkour S7E5.png Fluttershy monitoring Angel Bunny S7E5.png Fluttershy turns on a record player S7E5.png Angel starts the obstacle course S7E5.png Angel leaps over a stack of books S7E5.png Angel scaling a tower of books S7E5.png Angel jumping from the fireplace S7E5.png Angel flips over a stack of books S7E5.png Angel bouncing on his head S7E5.png Fluttershy almost unable to watch S7E5.png Fluttershy "be careful!" S7E5.png Angel swinging from squirrel habitat S7E5.png Angel performing expert parkour S7E5.png Angel bouncing from pillow to pillow S7E5.png Angel jumping from stacked coffee cans S7E5.png Angel swings from a lamp string S7E5.png Fluttershy worried about Angel S7E5.png Angel leaping from another book stack S7E5.png Angel jumps through the air in slow motion S7E5.png Fluttershy super-worried about Angel S7E5.png Angel Bunny sticks the landing S7E5.png Angel Bunny loses his footing S7E5.png Angel about to fall over S7E5.png Books topple on top of Angel S7E5.png Fluttershy rushes to help Angel S7E5.png Fluttershy unburies Angel from book pile S7E5.png Angel Bunny dizzy S7E5.png Angel Bunny shaking his head S7E5.png Angel Bunny with a swollen foot S7E5.png|Huh, honestly I thought the pain would be... Angel Bunny about to cry S7E5.png|...more or less... Angel Bunny crying dramatically S7E5.png|....instant. Fluttershy comforting Angel Bunny S7E5.png Angel Bunny in a lot of pain S7E5.png Fluttershy opens a medicine cabinet S7E5.png Fluttershy out of bunny foot braces S7E5.png Fluttershy "pay a visit to Dr. Fauna" S7E5.png Angel Bunny pouting at Fluttershy S7E5.png|For a bossy bunny, Angel can sure put on a cute face! Angel whimpering with a bruised foot S7E5.png Prologue, part 2: Visting Dr. Fauna Angel whimpering in Fluttershy's wagon S7E5.png Fluttershy takes Angel to Dr. Fauna's clinic S7E5.png Fluttershy reaches Dr. Fauna's front door S7E5.png Fluttershy trying to open Dr. Fauna's door S7E5.png Fluttershy finds Dr. Fauna's door stuck S7E5.png Fluttershy trying to open the door again S7E5.png Fluttershy "sure she would be here today" S7E5.png Fluttershy looking back at sad Angel S7E5.png Fluttershy calling out to Dr. Fauna S7E5.png Fluttershy knocks on Dr. Fauna's door S7E5.png Dr. Fauna's eye appears in door peephole S7E5.png Fluttershy in Dr. Fauna's door peephole S7E5.png|Confirmed: peepholes make Fluttershy 20% cuter! Fluttershy seen through wide-angle lens S7E5.png|Cute face! Fluttershy tries opening the door once more S7E5.png Fluttershy "I wish I could say the same" S7E5.png Fluttershy "can't see you" S7E5.png Animals spilling out of Dr. Fauna's clinic S7E5.png Animals gather around injured Angel Bunny S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "somebunny hurt his foot" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "let's bandage that up" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "I'd like to keep him overnight" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "just bursting with animals!" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna feeling overwhelmed S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "take in even one more critter" S7E5.png Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna look up at giraffe S7E5.png Giraffe appears at Dr. Fauna's clinic S7E5.png|Geoffrey? Creamsicle. 'Clementine'! Giraffe sneezing S7E5.png Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna "oh, dear" S7E5.png|Both: Oh, dear! Deer prancing in the background S7E5.png|Ask and you shall receive. Dr. Fauna's crowded clinic Squirrels in Dr. Fauna's cotton balls and swabs S7E5.png|Can they eat cotton swabs and not choke? Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna in animal-crowded clinic S7E5.png Fluttershy sees deer crossing in front of screen S7E5.png Family of raccoons playing with clinic chair S7E5.png Fluttershy notices Smoky Jr. on runaway chair S7E5.png Fluttershy "you really have your hooves full" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna sighing heavily S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "this place is like a zoo!" S7E5.png|This place is like a zoo! Dr. Fauna "it's normally like that" S7E5.png|Although, it's normally like that. Dr. Fauna panicking "I can't keep up!" S7E5.png Red robin takes some of Dr. Fauna's bandaging S7E5.png Robins make a nest out of clinic supplies S7E5.png Angel Bunny shrugging his shoulders S7E5.png Dr. Fauna giving tiny crutches to Angel S7E5.png Angel Bunny standing on crutches S7E5.png|Those crutches are so cute. Dr. Fauna "my favowite wittle bunny" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna offers carrot pop to Angel Bunny S7E5.png Angel sticks his tongue out at Dr. Fauna S7E5.png Angel indignantly walks away on crutches S7E5.png Dr. Fauna sighs a second time S7E5.png Dr. Fauna defeated "that's okay" S7E5.png Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna see goat eating carrot pops S7E5.png|"The goat probably ate them all." Fluttershy "all these poor little animals are hurt" S7E5.png Fluttershy asks Dr. Fauna what happened S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "I'm flummoxed!" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "more and more animals" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "most of them just have minor ailments" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "hurt wings, stuffy noses, and such" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "even after they're all healed up" S7E5.png|"But even after they're healed up..." Koalas eating Dr. Fauna's clinic plant S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "get these comfy critters to leave!" S7E5.png|"...I can't seem to get these comfy critters to leave!" Fluttershy sees grizzly bear in a bath towel S7E5.png|That's not a good sight, grizzly! Giraffe with her head on a pillow S7E5.png Giraffe gets hit by flying claw nail S7E5.png Bear annoyingly clipping his claw nails S7E5.png|Um, I don't think getting hit with bear toenails (covered in who-knows-what) is appreciated! Fluttershy "made themselves right at home" S7E5.png Green bird perches on Dr. Fauna's head S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "I wonder why they chose to flock" S7E5.png|"I wonder why they chose to flock to my office." Dr. Fauna "it just doesn't make sense" S7E5.png|"It just doesn't make sense!" Fluttershy "don't be silly, Dr. Fauna" S7E5.png Fluttershy "the best vet pony in Equestria" S7E5.png|"You're the best vet pony in Equestria." Fluttershy "what I've been telling everypony" S7E5.png|"At least that's what I've been telling everypony." Dr. Fauna "you did what?" S7E5.png|You did what? Dr. Fauna shakes birds out of her mane S7E5.png Fluttershy realizes what's happened S7E5.png|Le gasp! Fluttershy "oh, no" S7E5.png|Oh, no! Fluttershy "do you suppose it's my fault?" S7E5.png|"Do you suppose it's my fault?" Fluttershy apologizes to Dr. Fauna S7E5.png|"I'm so sorry." Fluttershy "I didn't mean for this to happen" S7E5.png|"I didn't mean for this to happen." Fluttershy "safe and happy under your care" S7E5.png|"I just know that animals feel safe and happy under your care." Duck and ducklings around Dr. Fauna's hooves S7E5.png Dr. Fauna looking at the ducklings S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "a snake wants to slither in" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "a raccoon needs a rest" S7E5.png Grizzly bear reading a magazine S7E5.png Dr. Fauna comforting the sick giraffe S7E5.png Fluttershy "that is a big problem" S7E5.png|"That is a big problem..." Fluttershy looks around at chaotic clinic S7E5.png Fluttershy "I'm going to fix for you!" S7E5.png|"...that I'm going to fix for you!" Fluttershy "I already have the perfect solution" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna relieved by Fluttershy's offer to help S7E5.png Fluttershy "you'll have all your ducks in a row!" S7E5.png Ducklings chasing Angel Bunny S7E5.png|We're following the leader, the leader, the leader, we're following the leader wherever he may go! Fluttershy sees mother duck fall over S7E5.png|''"Except one."'' Dr. Fauna smiling at Fluttershy S7E5.png Grizzly bear toweling himself off S7E5.png|Ew! Grizzly bear tosses towel on Dr. Fauna S7E5.png|Ew and 3x Ew! Dr. Fauna covered in a bath towel S7E5.png|I don't wanna know where that's been. Fluttershy pulls towel off of Dr. Fauna S7E5.png Dr. Fauna watching Fluttershy leave S7E5.png Green bird perches in Dr. Fauna's mane again S7E5.png Dr. Fauna sighs heavily again S7E5.png Fluttershy's dream sanctuary Mane Six gather in Fluttershy's cottage S7E5.png Squirrel jumps over Angel Bunny's bed S7E5.png Angel angrily shakes his paw at squirrel S7E5.png Fluttershy "Dr. Fauna needs my help" S7E5.png Twilight Sparkle "a friendship problem?" S7E5.png Fluttershy "her vet clinic is a bit" S7E5.png Fluttershy "in dire need of a safe place" S7E5.png Fluttershy "they don't have anywhere to go!" S7E5.png Twilight Sparkle and Rarity sympathetic S7E5.png Fluttershy "I know!" S7E5.png Applejack "Dr. Fauna's always fixin' Winona up" S7E5.png Applejack offering to help S7E5.png Applejack "A-okay by me" S7E5.png Rainbow Dash offering to help S7E5.png Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie offer to help S7E5.png Fluttershy pleased by her friends' offers S7E5.png Fluttershy "you'll all be helping me" S7E5.png Fluttershy "with something special, too" S7E5.png Fluttershy "a dream of mine for a long time" S7E5.png Pinkie Pie "oh, goody!" S7E5.png Pinkie Pie "make a bouncy castle" S7E5.png Pinkie Pie "shaped like a gigantic bundt cake" S7E5.png Fluttershy "no, not exactly" S7E5.png Pinkie Pie hopping out of her chair S7E5.png Main five and animals listen to Fluttershy S7E5.png Fluttershy "build a real animal sanctuary" S7E5.png Red robin perches on Fluttershy's hoof S7E5.png Fluttershy surrounded by her animal friends S7E5.png Angel Bunny listening to Fluttershy S7E5.png Angel and scared animals listen to Fluttershy S7E5.png Fluttershy smiling at lonely Harry S7E5.png Twilight, Rarity, and animals listen to Fluttershy S7E5.png Rainbow Dash moved by Fluttershy's ambition S7E5.png Pinkie, Rainbow, and Applejack listen to Fluttershy S7E5.png Fluttershy "my sanctuary can be" S7E5.png Fluttershy "the one place in Equestria" S7E5.png Fluttershy "ready to take on the world" S7E5.png Animals cheering for Fluttershy S7E5.png Harry blowing his nose S7E5.png Harry moved by Fluttershy's speech S7E5.png Twilight Sparkle "speak with such conviction" S7E5.png Rainbow Dash very impressed by Fluttershy S7E5.png Fluttershy "you all taught me so much" S7E5.png Rarity, Twilight, and Pinkie listen to Fluttershy S7E5.png Rainbow and Applejack listen to Fluttershy S7E5.png Fluttershy "can't build the sanctuary alone" S7E5.png Fluttershy "will you join me?" S7E5.png Main ponies happy to help Fluttershy S7E5.png Applejack "happy to offer my extra hooves" S7E5.png Applejack "come to think of it" S7E5.png Applejack "I actually know a filly" S7E5.png Applejack "she's a friend of mine" S7E5.png Applejack recommending Wrangler S7E5.png Fluttershy "how lovely!" S7E5.png Pinkie Pie getting Fluttershy's attention S7E5.png Pinkie Pie "I know somepony, too!" S7E5.png Pinkie Pie recommending Hard Hat S7E5.png Pinkie Pie "best construction pony in Ponyville" S7E5.png Pinkie Pie excitedly shaking her head S7E5.png Pinkie Pie "ever, ever, ever want!" S7E5.png Rarity "hearing you all mention these experts" S7E5.png|"Hearing you all mention these experts..." Rarity "I too have the perfect pony" S7E5.png|"I am reminded that I too have the perfect pony to help capture the essence of your vision." Rarity "give it some style" S7E5.png|"To give it some style..." Rarity "some flair!" S7E5.png|"...some flair!" Fluttershy "is it you, Rarity?" S7E5.png|"Is it you, Rarity?" Rarity laughing amused S7E5.png|Oh-ho-ho-hoho! Rarity suddenly serious "no" S7E5.png|"No." Rarity "the premiere interior designer" S7E5.png|"I was referring to the premiere interior designer..." Rarity "of the Canterlot elite" S7E5.png|"...of the Canterlot elite..." Rarity recommending Dandy Grandeur S7E5.png|"...Dandy Grandeur!" Rarity "helped me when I was setting up" S7E5.png Rarity "he'd be thrilled to work with you" S7E5.png Fluttershy thanks her friends for recommendations S7E5.png Fluttershy "can't wait to meet all of them" S7E5.png Fluttershy "we're right on track to building" S7E5.png Fluttershy very excited to realize her dream S7E5.png Meeting the expert ponies Hard Hat straightening his hat S7E5.png Hard Hat smirking confidently S7E5.png Wrangler looking at bottom of her hoof S7E5.png Hard Hat and Wrangler smile at each other S7E5.png Rupert offers cucumber sandwiches to Hard Hat and Wrangler S7E5.png Rupert slithers away from Hard Hat and Wrangler S7E5.png Dandy Grandeur levitating a cup of tea S7E5.png Rupert offers cucumber sandwiches to Dandy Grandeur S7E5.png Dandy Grandeur accepts snacks from Rupert S7E5.png Fluttershy thanking Rupert S7E5.png Rupert bowing to Fluttershy S7E5.png Fluttershy starts addressing expert ponies S7E5.png Fluttershy addresses the expert ponies S7E5.png Fluttershy "so many nice things to say" S7E5.png Fluttershy "happy to have such experienced ponies" S7E5.png Expert ponies listening to Fluttershy S7E5.png Dandy Grandeur "Rarity has impeccable taste" S7E5.png|Seems like Dandy went to the school of 'sitting-Lyra-style'. Dandy Grandeur "can't wait to work with you" S7E5.png Fluttershy "I think so" S7E5.png Wrangler "yee-haw!" S7E5.png Wrangler "lookin' forward to helpin' ya out" S7E5.png Wrangler "and the animals" S7E5.png Fluttershy "of course" S7E5.png Hard Hat "you drew up some blueprints" S7E5.png Fluttershy "it's more of a dream board" S7E5.png Fluttershy unveils her dream board S7E5.png Fluttershy's dream board revealed S7E5.png|Elements of a blueprint, a fabric designer's sample swaths and paint chips. Expert ponies look at Fluttershy's dream board S7E5.png Hard Hat looks closely at the dream board S7E5.png Hard Hat "doesn't look like an animal hospital" S7E5.png Fluttershy explains her vision to the experts S7E5.png Fluttershy "safe but not restrictive" S7E5.png Fluttershy "cozy but natural" S7E5.png Fluttershy gushing over her dream project S7E5.png|Being backed up by your cutie mark looks so pretty! Fluttershy "come and go as they please" S7E5.png Expert ponies looking at Fluttershy S7E5.png Expert ponies look back at the dream board S7E5.png Mouse appears on Fluttershy's dream board S7E5.png Mouse scurrying on top of dream board S7E5.png Expert ponies confused by Fluttershy's vision S7E5.png Fluttershy looks expectantly at expert ponies S7E5.png Fluttershy looking adorably anxious S7E5.png Fluttershy giving a very adorable smile S7E5.png|Come on experts, her adorableness compels you! Expert ponies look at each other S7E5.png Expert ponies chuckling nervously S7E5.png|Do I detect nervous chuckling here? Expert ponies grin nervously at Fluttershy S7E5.png Fluttershy and Hard Hat Diagram of Fluttershy's envisioned sanctuary S7E5.png|This is how it's to be done... Wide open meadow of grass and water S7E5.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, Hard Hat in the meadow S7E5.png Fluttershy "with a gate in the back" S7E5.png Fluttershy "the animals can return to the forest" S7E5.png Fluttershy "right when they feel ready" S7E5.png Pinkie Pie approves of Fluttershy's vision S7E5.png Hard Hat "I designed the Ponyville Hospital" S7E5.png Hard Hat "could do the exact same thing" S7E5.png Hard Hat "I still have the blueprints" S7E5.png Hard Hat looking at the trees S7E5.png Fluttershy "I don't want to clear the trees" S7E5.png Fluttershy "I want to use them" S7E5.png Hard Hat "what you're talking about doesn't" S7E5.png Hard Hat "seem like a cohesive structure" S7E5.png Hard Hat "any structure I'm familiar with" S7E5.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Hard Hat observing rabbits S7E5.png Hard Hat looking at Fluttershy S7E5.png Fluttershy "we're trying to do something" S7E5.png Fluttershy "I really believe it'll work" S7E5.png Hard Hat looking intently at the meadow S7E5.png Birds flying across the grassy meadow S7E5.png Hard Hat "all right then" S7E5.png Hard Hat "I'll see what I can do" S7E5.png Pinkie Pie "whatever you want" S7E5.png Hard Hat addressing Steam Roller and Jack Hammer S7E5.png Hard Hat unfurling hospital blueprints S7E5.png|...not this. Hard Hat "she'll thank us" S7E5.png Steam Roller and Jack Hammer agree with Hard Hat S7E5.png Fluttershy and Dandy Grandeur Carousel Boutique exterior at midday S7E5.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and Dandy in Carousel Boutique S7E5.png Dandy Grandeur displaying fabric samples S7E5.png Rarity awestruck; Fluttershy concerned S7E5.png Rarity "loving the print on those!" S7E5.png Fluttershy "there must be some mistake" S7E5.png Fluttershy "we have no need for curtains" S7E5.png Dandy Grandeur "and whyever not?" S7E5.png Fluttershy "everything is gonna look natural" S7E5.png Fluttershy shows Dandy Grandeur her diagram S7E5.png Dandy disapproves of Fluttershy's color scheme S7E5.png Dandy Grandeur "they're so... drab" S7E5.png Dandy Grandeur laughing flippantly S7E5.png Fluttershy feeling offended S7E5.png Fluttershy "the colors of beautiful trees" S7E5.png Dandy Grandeur "exactly!" S7E5.png Dandy Grandeur insisting on colorful curtains S7E5.png Fluttershy looking at Dandy Grandeur's fabrics S7E5.png Fluttershy "I appreciate your input" S7E5.png Fluttershy "the animals would be happiest" S7E5.png Fluttershy insists on dirt brown and leaf green S7E5.png Dandy Grandeur levitating his fabrics S7E5.png Dandy Grandeur "I'll... look into it" S7E5.png Fluttershy thanking Dandy Grandeur S7E5.png Fluttershy leaving Carousel Boutique S7E5.png Rarity "when a client has a vision" S7E5.png Rarity laughing S7E5.png Dandy Grandeur "sometimes they need me" S7E5.png Dandy Grandeur "especially if it's dirt brown" S7E5.png Fluttershy and Wrangler Wrangler showing cages to Fluttershy S7E5.png Fluttershy uncomfortable with Wrangler's offer S7E5.png Applejack "what is it, sugarcube?" S7E5.png Fluttershy "less like a cage" S7E5.png Fluttershy "more like a nice hug" S7E5.png Fluttershy pointing at the cages S7E5.png Wrangler "it wouldn't be a cage" S7E5.png Fluttershy "exactly!" S7E5.png Fluttershy looking at wicker baskets S7E5.png Fluttershy pointing at wicker baskets S7E5.png|Wicker baskets are much better than cages. Fluttershy, AJ, and Wrangler at Sweet Apple Acres S7E5.png|Good reasoning, Fluttershy. Wrangler "more secure for the critters" S7E5.png Applejack "she does have a point there" S7E5.png Applejack "wanderin' into the wrong cave" S7E5.png Fluttershy firmly against using cages S7E5.png Fluttershy "no cages" S7E5.png Fluttershy "freedom to come and go" S7E5.png Fluttershy "only way they'll feel comfortable" S7E5.png Applejack "well, she's the boss" S7E5.png The incomplete sanctuary Construction pony building an animal hospital S7E5.png Dandy Grandeur levitating flashy hospital curtains S7E5.png Wrangler pulling a cart with cage S7E5.png Fluttershy observing the expert ponies' progress S7E5.png Fluttershy gasps in shock S7E5.png|Our 'project manager' is concerned! Hard Hat "I told ya we'd be fast" S7E5.png Hard Hat presents the animal hospital framework S7E5.png Dandy Grandeur presenting his flashy curtains S7E5.png Wrangler presenting her pillowed cages S7E5.png Dandy Grandeur "don't keep us waiting" S7E5.png Expert ponies asking for Fluttershy's opinion S7E5.png Expert ponies wait for Fluttershy's reaction S7E5.png|"I... I..." Fluttershy furious "I don't love it!" S7E5.png|"...I don't love it!" Fluttershy "this is not going to work at all!" S7E5.png|"This is not going to work at all!" Fluttershy pointing at small hospital door S7E5.png|"A giraffe can't fit through this door!" Fluttershy "these curtains blocking the light" S7E5.png|"With these curtains blocking the light..." Fluttershy pointing at obstructive curtains S7E5.png|"...how are the birds gonna sing in the sunshine?" Fluttershy pointing at cage pillows S7E5.png|"And this..." Fluttershy "the opposite of a nice hug!" S7E5.png|"...is the opposite of a nice hug!" Expert ponies offended by Fluttershy's opinion S7E5.png|"I know you all worked hard..." Fluttershy "none of you did anything I asked for!" S7E5.png|"...but none of you did anything I asked for!" Hard Hat gesturing to slats of wood S7E5.png|"We used the trees just like you asked!" Dandy Grandeur "that curtain fabric is organic!" S7E5.png|"And that curtain fabric is organic!" Dandy Grandeur "it's got natural fibers!" S7E5.png|"It's got natural fibers!" Wrangler "I added pillows inside my cages" S7E5.png|"And I added pillows inside my cages." Wrangler "that should count as feelin' like a hug!" S7E5.png|"That should count as feelin' like a hug!" Fluttershy "I may not know much about" S7E5.png|"I may not know much about construction..." Fluttershy "interior design or wrangling" S7E5.png|"...or interior design or wrangling..." Fluttershy "I am an expert at one thing" S7E5.png|"...but I am an expert at one thing:" Fluttershy "the care of animals!" S7E5.png|"...the care of animals!" Fluttershy "what animals need is a sanctuary" S7E5.png|"And what animals need is a sanctuary!" Wide view of animal hospital framework S7E5.png|This isn't a sanctuary. Dandy Grandeur criticizes Fluttershy's vision S7E5.png Fluttershy "my vision isn't the problem here!" S7E5.png|"My vision isn't the problem here!" Fluttershy "I told you all exactly what I wanted" S7E5.png|"I told you all exactly what I wanted..." Fluttershy "none of you listened to me!" S7E5.png|"...and none of you listened to me!" Fluttershy "while I appreciate your efforts" S7E5.png|"So while I appreciate your efforts..." Fluttershy fires the expert ponies S7E5.png|"...I no longer require your services!" Expert ponies angrily storm off S7E5.png Dr. Fauna and animals visit the sanctuary S7E5.png Fluttershy sees Dr. Fauna and animals S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "can we take a look inside?" S7E5.png|"Can we take a look inside?" Seeing as how the 'frame' won't be finished, you already are. Fluttershy unsure of what to say S7E5.png Fluttershy "it's, uh, not ready" S7E5.png|"It's, uh, not ready, and..." Fluttershy looking very surprised S7E5.png Clinic animals stampede toward the sanctuary S7E5.png|Stampede! Giraffe hits her head on low-hanging door frame S7E5.png|BONK! Giraffe dizzy S7E5.png Family of raccoons tearing Dandy's curtains S7E5.png Animals in an uproar inside unfinished sanctuary S7E5.png Grizzly bear goes inside pillowed cage S7E5.png Grizzy bear gets stuck inside the cage S7E5.png Grizzly bear toppling the cages over S7E5.png Grizzy bear gets head caught in wicker basket S7E5.png Grizzly bear blindly charges toward hospital S7E5.png Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna in frightened shock S7E5.png Grizzly bear crashes into hospital support beam S7E5.png Grizzly bear dizzy S7E5.png Hospital framework crumbles to the ground S7E5.png Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna gasp in shock S7E5.png Animals in a pile of wood and stone rubble S7E5.png|Shoot. Dr. Fauna's caseload has now been tripled! Dr. Fauna "I'm so sorry, Fluttershy" S7E5.png|"Oh, I'm so sorry, Fluttershy." Fluttershy "I'm the one who should be sorry" S7E5.png|"No. I'm the one who should be sorry." Fluttershy "this didn't go at all like I had imagined" S7E5.png|"This didn't go at all like I had imagined." Fluttershy dejected over her destroyed dream S7E5.png|D'aww-rrgh! Right in the feels! Back at Dr. Fauna's clinic Fluttershy tucks a sea otter into bed S7E5.png Fluttershy "sleep tight, little one" S7E5.png Fluttershy puts ice pack on giraffe's bed S7E5.png Fluttershy comforting the giraffe S7E5.png Mice at Fluttershy's hooves S7E5.png Fluttershy "every mouse has gotta wait their turn" S7E5.png Fluttershy carries mice to their bed S7E5.png Mice going to sleep in small box S7E5.png Fluttershy apologizing to the animals S7E5.png Fluttershy "thought I'd have a beautiful sanctuary" S7E5.png Fluttershy "I put my trust in the wrong ponies" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna cheering up Fluttershy S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "we can make this work here" S7E5.png Fluttershy and Fauna look at still crowded clinic S7E5.png Dr. Fauna trying to look on the bright side S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "back on their paws in no time" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "even without a sanctuary" S7E5.png Fluttershy shouting "no!" S7E5.png Surprised animals looking at Fluttershy S7E5.png Fluttershy "I won't give up!" S7E5.png Fluttershy "these animals need me!" S7E5.png Fluttershy "solve this once and for all!" S7E5.png Lola the sloth hugging Fluttershy's leg S7E5.png Fluttershy "build her a safe place to rest!" S7E5.png Clinic animals cheering for Fluttershy S7E5.png Mice jumping for joy S7E5.png Dr. Fauna and animals laugh at Fluttershy S7E5.png Fluttershy "everyone back to sleep now" S7E5.png Fluttershy leans in / "Flutterbold" Mane Six at Fluttershy's cottage again S7E5.png Pinkie Pie "I know, right?" S7E5.png Pinkie Pie "wouldn't build whatever you want" S7E5.png Rarity "I never would've invited Dandy" S7E5.png Rarity "thought he'd act in such a manner" S7E5.png Applejack "sure made a fool outta me, too" S7E5.png Applejack apologizes to Fluttershy S7E5.png Fluttershy "you were all just trying to help" S7E5.png|"You were all just trying to help." Fluttershy "letting all the experts go was the right call" S7E5.png|"But I know that letting all the experts go was the right call." Twilight Sparkle "what are you gonna do now?" S7E5.png Fluttershy wants to try building the sanctuary again S7E5.png|"Try again. I'm going to rebuild the sanctuary..." Fluttershy "do it my way this time" S7E5.png|"...and do it my way this time." Fluttershy's friends proud of her S7E5.png Rainbow Dash suggests a bird flying course S7E5.png Pinkie Pie suggests a carrot cake stand S7E5.png Twilight Sparkle suggests a library cave S7E5.png Fluttershy screaming "everypony, stop!" S7E5.png|"Everypony, stop!" Main ponies staring at Fluttershy S7E5.png Fluttershy "I appreciate you sharing your thoughts" S7E5.png|"I appreciate you sharing your thoughts..." Fluttershy "I need everypony to respect mine" S7E5.png|"...but I need everypony to respect mine." Fluttershy "other ponies may be experts" S7E5.png|"Other ponies may be experts in their fields..." Fluttershy "animals are my field of expertise" S7E5.png|"...but animals are my field of expertise." Fluttershy pointing at her sanctuary diagram S7E5.png|"And if I say this is what I want..." Fluttershy "this is what needs to happen!" S7E5.png|"...then this is what needs to happen!" Fluttershy embarrassed by her outburst S7E5.png|She's cute when she's her namesake. Squee! Pinkie Pie "we should call you 'Flutterbold' now!" S7E5.png|"Wow! We should call you 'Flutterbold' now!" (No, Pinkie. 'Fluttershy' is fine!) Main ponies amused by Pinkie's "Flutterbold" joke S7E5.png Fluttershy "to get things back on track" S7E5.png Fluttershy "I called in a favor" S7E5.png Twilight Sparkle "you said no more experts" S7E5.png Fluttershy "one expert I know I can trust" S7E5.png Fluttershy looking at the front door S7E5.png Angel Bunny answering the cottage door S7E5.png Big Daddy McColt arrives at the cottage S7E5.png Big Daddy "heard somepony needs construction help" S7E5.png Twilight happy to see Big Daddy McColt S7E5.png Twilight Sparkle hugging Big Daddy McColt S7E5.png Twilight Sparkle "we met each other back when" S7E5.png Fluttershy "he certainly knows his stuff" S7E5.png Big Daddy McColt "well, shucks" S7E5.png Big Daddy "let's not stand around talkin' about it" S7E5.png Big Daddy McColt rallies the ponies and animals S7E5.png|"Let's build us a sanctuary!" Mane Six and animals cheering together S7E5.png Epilogue: The Sweet Feather Sanctuary Fluttershy and Big Daddy look over the diagram S7E5.png Big Daddy McColt gesturing toward the ponies S7E5.png Main five and other ponies ready to help S7E5.png Big McIntosh raising a wooden stake S7E5.png Rainbow Dash drives stake into the ground S7E5.png|Obviously, R.D. has been hitting the gym! She's got muscles! Fluttershy and Big Daddy working together S7E5.png Twilight and Starlight pour water in the creek S7E5.png Spike gives Twilight and Starlight a thumbs-up S7E5.png Pinkie Pie tying rope around a log S7E5.png Pinkie Pie trotting off-screen S7E5.png Pinkie Pie dives toward the tire swing S7E5.png|How is that tree branch anchored? Pinkie Pie swinging from a tire S7E5.png|Or is it 'Pinkie-physics' and we don't question it. Rarity putting up a tree hammock S7E5.png Rainbow Dash and Angel using tape measure S7E5.png Rainbow Dash measuring the palm tree S7E5.png Cutie Mark Crusaders help build the sanctuary S7E5.png|Ok, now Applebloom is Thor! 'L.of.Everfree' reference! Twilight Sparkle making a basket of leaves S7E5.png Flowers planted in the sanctuary S7E5.png Applejack digging a small hole in the dirt S7E5.png Applejack planting flowers at the sanctuary S7E5.png Rarity tying a pillow around a tree branch S7E5.png Fluttershy and friends finish building the sanctuary S7E5.png Fluttershy and Big Daddy McColt hoof-bump S7E5.png Fluttershy leads Dr. Fauna back to the meadow S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "more excited than a beaver in a log pile!" S7E5.png Fluttershy "you can open your eyes!" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna uncovers her eyes S7E5.png Fluttershy presents the sanctuary to Dr. Fauna S7E5.png The Sweet Feather Sanctuary S7E5.png| Great name and a great oasis for the critters! Grizzly bear lounging in a hammock S7E5.png Sea otter swinging from the tire swing S7E5.png Giraffe smiling in the tree shade S7E5.png Koalas happily eating leaves S7E5.png Otter, raccoons, and ducks by the sanctuary creek S7E5.png Dr. Fauna very pleased by the sanctuary S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "this is amazing!" S7E5.png Fluttershy "you should have plenty of room" S7E5.png Fluttershy "with my help, of course" S7E5.png Lola the sloth crawling across the grass S7E5.png|Although her name is Lola, this is also an homage to 'Zootopia'. Nice! Fluttershy lifts Lola the sloth onto her back S7E5.png Fluttershy carries Lola the sloth to the tree S7E5.png Fluttershy helps Lola the sloth into the tree S7E5.png Fluttershy "believe in our dreams" S7E5.png Fluttershy "when we finally reach our goal" S7E5.png Fluttershy "we'll know that it was worth" S7E5.png Fluttershy "what it took to get there" S7E5.png Fluttershy "even better than you imagined!" S7E5.png Animals enjoying the finished sanctuary S7E5.png ru:Флаттершай выбирает свой путь/Галерея